Xrosroad!! The Boys' Paths Cross
|written by=Yuuki Nakashima |art=Yuuki Nakashima |releasedate=(Ja:) June 21, 2010 |continuity= }} Children and Digimon, working together, the two will pave the way to the future!! Synopsis The Corridor Zone is being attacked by the Bagra Army. wonders if the Bagra Army wants to engulf the entire in war. Mikey tells them to not give up and shows up with , , , and , leading the Fusion Fighters army. He calls three indiscernible names, and shouts an indiscernible word, and Shoutmon, Ballistamon, and Dorulumon become , who attacks the Bagra Army with his . The fight between the two armies begins, and the people of Corridor Zone identify the boy as the legendary hero, General Mikey. A voice calls Mikey, telling to wake up, and he awakes from what turns out to have been a dream just as Angie hits him with her "Akari Strike", and reminds of their important double header. The two leave and Angie complains about Mikey being so hard to wake up, while noting the "heroic face" he had while asleep, and he explains that he was exhausted from practice, and comments about the strange but realistic dream. The two stop as Angie takes a picture of them under the Tokyo Skytree, but after they leave, the Tower becomes distorted. After Mikey wins the soccer and basketball games, as he and Angie are talking about the former's habit of always helping people, Jeremy shows up and challenges Mikey for a kendo rematch. While Angie and Jeremy fight, Mikey hears a voice asking if he's going to die. Mikey hurries to find the source of the voice while Angie and Jeremy follow him, and sees in his head, who tells him to not go where he is. The red lizard shouts out a warning and Mikey dodges a car that was going to fall above him. As Mikey talks with the voice, Angie tells him to look up. The sky and the buildings are distorted, and another car is floating, as if dragged by a storm. Suddenly, all machines start to malfunction. Mikey sees a light flying to an alley, and chases it, then Angie and Jeremy follow him. In the alley, the three see a light from where a melody can be heard. asks Mikey if he saved that melody and shows a microphone-like device. Mikey asks how to save the being, and the voice tells him to use the Fusion Loader and store his code inside it to save him. Angie and Jeremy warn Mikey that he doesn't know what he's getting himself into, but the boy responds that if he doesn't save the lizard, he'll have to live with that regret for the rest of his life. Mikey grabs the Fusion Loader and stores the light inside it. As the voice wishes good luck to the children in their journey, a dimensional hole opens under them. The three fall in a land with floating mountains, where an army full of monsters is marching. The children fall on Troopmon, and the Undead Digimon, scared by the presence of human children, wonder if they are from Christopher's Blue Flare and decide to eliminate them. The three run from the enemy shots, and the voice of the red lizard explains they are the Bagra Army, who are messing the . The voice tells Mikey how to reload him. Mikey then remembers the lizard was in his dream, and reloads him. At the Village of Smiles, figures out Shoutmon is still alive. rises from underground and shields the children from Missimon. , who almost killed Shoutmon before, shows up and starts to fight Ballistamon. As MachLeomon heads in an attempt to kill the children, Shoutmon defends them, but is thrown to the ground by the lion. Mikey remembers that he did something in the dream, and digifuses Shoutmon and Ballistamon into , but notices it's different from his dream, and wonders if something is missing. MachLeomon ridicules X2's appearance and thinks the rumors about the legendary DigiFuse were exaggerated. X2 easily overpowers MachLeomon. Nene, , and the watch the battle from the distance, and Nene comments Mikey is cute. Christopher, , and also see the battle, and the boy is surpirsed by the fact someone else has a Fusion Loader. After the battle, Shoutmon tells Mikey that with the boy's help he can become King, but Angie says they just want to go home. Shoutmon doesn't know how to get them back to Tokyo, Japan, and Ballistamon asks in which Zone it is located, making Angie furiously shout confused about where they are. Featured characters (26) *' ' (71) |c4= *Elecmon (8) * (19) * (20) * (21) * (25) * (28) * (38) * (45) *' ' (69) |c5= * (9) * (10) *Bakemon (12) * (18) * (24) * (31) * (32) * (33) * (34) * (35) * (36) * (37) * (40) * (42) * (43) * (46) * (47) *' ' (62) * (69) *' ' (70) |c6= *'Mammothmon' (2) *'Bulbmon' (3) *'Minotarumon' (6) *Pumpkinmon (7) * (23) * (27) * (41) * (65) |c7= * (39) * (68) |c8= *'Pteramon' (1) *'Rhinomon' (5) *Nohemon (11) * (29) *' ' (64) |c9= * (22) * (30) |c10= *'Troopmons' (4) * (13) * (14) * (16) * (17) *'' '' (44) *' ' (63) * (66) *' ' (72) * (73) * (74) * (76) * (78) * (79) }} Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) Quotes Angie: "How in the world can you sleep with such a serious look on your face!? Don't you remember that you have an important double header today!!?" Mikey: "Th-The way things look, this might end up being my eternal resting spot...!!" :—'Angie' doesn't know how to wake people in a gentle way. Mikey: "Have I seen him somewhere before...?! Angie: "Don't you remember? He's that guy you beat when you were helping out at the kendo tournament. What was his name again... Um..." Mikey: "Zenjidou, or something like that..." Jeremy: "IT'S ZENJIROU!!" :—Zenjirou's name is pretty difficult to remember. "Pff... Wahahahaha!! You put on some weight, Shoutmon!!" :—'MachLeomon' mocks Shoutmon X2's appearance. Jeremy: "H-He's strong!!" Angie: "Even though he looks weird, he's really strong!!" Shoutmon X2: "Quit calling me weird!!" :—Everyone thinks Shoutmon X2 is weird. Other notes is the company that makes the Digimon anime. |REAL-WORLD REFERENCES= *The aforementioned "Toei Cinemas" might be a reference to . |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= *The chapter's title is a play on "X Loader". The katakana for can also be translated as "Xros Load". }}